Cédric Dumond
[[Fichier:Cédric Dumond.jpg|thumb|200px|Cédric Dumond [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Dumond_Cedric.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]]] Cédric Dumond est un acteur français, né le 19 septembre 1969. Il s'est fait connaître grâce au film Scout toujours... puis a été révélé avec la série télévisée Extrême Limite. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Paul Rudd, Jason Biggs, Simon Pegg et Topher Garce ainsi qu'entre autres l'une des voix de Scott Wolf, Daniel Dae Kim, Niall Matter et Luke Evans« Cédric Dumond : Doublages + filmo + interview » sur RS Doublage, consulté le 12 septembre 2012, m-à-j le 6 juillet 2018.. Il est aussi une voix régulière de l'animation, doublant notamment Kamina dans l'anime Gurren Lagann; Ashitaka dans l'anime Princesse Mononoké ou encore le prince Armand Sheran Charm dans la série d’animation française Wakfu. Il est également connu pour avoir prêté sa voix à de nombreux personnages du jeu vidéo, dont notamment Sly Cooper dans la série de jeux vidéo du même nom, à Benny dans Fallout: New Vegas ou encore à Firefly dans les jeux Batman: Arkham. Il est le fils de Philippe Dumond également comédien et qui fait lui aussi du doublage. Biographie Théâtre * 1989 : La Vie que je t'ai donnée de Luigi Pirandello, mise en scène par Michel Dumoulin au Théâtre Hébertot * 1999 : Au pays de la musique perdue de et mise en scène par Joel Dragutin au Théâtre 95 * 2002 : Les Oies du Capital de Philippe et Cédric Dumond, mise en scène par Jacques Décombe, Théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * ? : L'Invitation au château de Jean Anouilh, mise en scène par Jacqueline Bœuf au Théâtre Tête d'or à Lyon * ? : Fils de personne de Henry de Montherlant, mise en scène par Yves Bureau * ? : Le Petit Prince d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, mise en scène par Marie-Claire Valène, en tournée dans les pays de l'Est * 2007 : Prime Time de Philippe et Cédric Dumond, mis en scène par Marie-Madeleine Burguet-Le Doze, Théâtre des Mathurins * 2014 : La Nuit des piranhas de Philippe et Cédric Dumond, mise en scène par Hubert Drac, Café de la Gare Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1976 : Dracula père et fils d'Édouard Molinaro : le petit-fils de Dracula * 1978 : Le Beau Mec de Wallace Potts : rôle inconnu * 1985 : Scout toujours... de Gérard Jugnot : Étienne * 1987 : Sale Destin de Sylvain Madigan : l'éphèbe * 1988 : Little Babylone de Yvan Lagrange : l'adolescent * 1990 : L'Amour de Philippe Faucon : Didier * 1991 : Tickets d'amours, tarif étudiant de Jean-Paul Vuillin : David * 1993 : Le Tronc de Bernard Faroux et Karl Zéro : le travesti camé * 2003 : Lamotte-Pinsard, père et fils de Nicolas Picq : Pierre-Yves Lamotte-Pinsard Courts métrages * ? : La Clé anglaise de Giani Esposito : le bourgeois * 1987 : Atlandide II d'Yvan Lagrange : rôle inconnu * ? : L'Enfant pire de Michel Chansard : l'enfant vampire * 1988 : Les Enfants de l'aube d'Yvan Lagrange : rôle inconnu * ? : Enchanté ! de Jean-Pierre Letellier : le prince charmant * ? : Fumier ! de Julien Dubois : le journaliste véreux * 1998 : Tatoo de Grégori Baquet : Fred * ? : Le Petit Chose 2 de Nicolas Picq : le client du bar * 2003 : La Théorie du prince charmant de Nicolas Picq : le bonimenteur * ? : Supergrass de Romain Trembleau : Philippe * 2015 : Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal de Léo Pons : Deorn (film parodique, voix seulement) Télévision Téléfilms * 1979 : La Muse et la Madone de Nina Companeez : le fils de David * 1988 : La Croisade des enfants de Serge Moati : Mathieu (en deux parties) * 1989 : Le Banquet de Marco Ferreri : l'esclave barbier * 1989 : Théroigne de Méricourt de Miguel Courtois : l'amant du mari * 1994 : L'Honneur des grandes neiges de Gilles Carles : Peter Mac Rae Séries télévisées * 1984 : Un seul être vous manque… : Roland * 1985 : Hôtel de police : Julien (épisode : Le Fugueur) * 1986 : L'Ami Maupassant : Émile (épisode : Hautot père et fils) * 1986 : Chahut Bahut : Bijus * 1988 : Mésaventures : rôle inconnu (épisodes : Chasseur de primes et Anne de Bretagne) * 1989 : Tribunal : rôle inconnu (épisode : Le Fils adoptif) * 1992 : Lycée alpin : Christophe * 1993 : Les Intrépides : l'ami de Lauren * 1994-1999 : Extrême Limite d'Olivier Altman : Fabrice (33 épisodes) * 1995 : Confessions d'adolescents : Gaby (épisode : Intolérance) * 1997 : Sous le soleil : Tristan (2 épisodes) * 1997 : Julie Lescaut : René Lejeune (saison 6, épisode 5 : Mort d'un pétrit soldat) Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Paul Rudd * Paul Rudd dans : (15 films) ** Wet Hot American Summer (2001''Doublage tardif effectué en 2015.) : Andy ** ''40 ans, toujours puceau (2005) : David ** En cloque, mode d'emploi (2007) : Pete ** Sans Sarah, rien ne va ! (2008) : Chuck, alias Kunu, le professeur de surf ** Les Grands Frères (2008) : Danny ** I Love You, Man (2009) : Peter ** The Dinner (2010) : Tim ** Peace, Love et plus si affinités (2012) : George ** 40 ans : Mode d'emploi (2012) : Pete ** Admission (2013) : John Pressman ** C'est la fin (2013) : Paul RuddIl est d'usage que les acteurs jouant leur propre rôle dans un film soient crédités sous l'appellation « lui-même », toutefois lorsque Paul Rudd apparaît sous son propre nom, ceci est dans le but d'établir clairement qu'il interprète un personnage fictionnel et non sa propre personne. ** Légendes vivantes (2013) : Brian Fontana ** The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) : Ben ** Mute (2018) : Cactus Bill ** The Catcher Was A Spy (2018) : Moe Berg thumb|110px|Simon Pegg * Simon Pegg dans : (10 films) ** Big Nothing (2006) : Gus ** Mission impossible 3 (2006) : Benji Dunn ** Star Trek (2009) : Montgomery Scott ** Mission impossible : Protocole Fantôme (2011) : Benji Dunn ** Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) : Montgomery Scott ** Kill Me Three Times (2014) : Charlie Wolfe ** Mission impossible : Rogue Nation (2015) : Benji Dunn ** Absolutely Anything (2015) : Neil Clarke ** Star Trek : Sans limites (2016) : Montgomery Scott ** Mission impossible : Fallout (2018) : Benji Dunn thumb|110px|Jason Biggs * Jason Biggs dans : (9 films) ** American Pie (1999) : Jim Levenstein ** Loser (2000) : Paul Tannek ** Boys and Girls (2000) : Steve / Hunter ** American Pie 2 (2001) : Jim Levenstein ** Jay et Bob contre-attaquent (2001) : lui-même (non crédité) ** American Pie : Marions-les ! (2003) : Jim Levenstein ** Antartica, prisonniers du froid (2006) : Charlie Cooper ** American Pie 4 (2012) : Jim Levenstein ** Dear Dictator (2018) : M. Spines thumb|110px|Topher Grace * Topher Grace dans : (6 films) ** Traffic (2000) : Seth Abrahms ** Le Sourire de Mona Lisa (2003) : Tommy Donegal ** Spider-Man 3 (2007) : Edward « Eddie » Brock, Jr. / Venom ** Valentine's Day (2010) : Jason ** Opening Night (2016) : Nick ** War Machine (2017) : Matt Little * Mark Ruffalo dans : ** Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) : Stan ** Collatéral (2004) : Fanning ** Reservation Road (2007) : Dwight Arno * Luke Evans dans : ** Le Choc des Titans (2010) : Apollon ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Bard l'Archer ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Bard l'Archer thumb|110px|Daniel Dae Kim * Daniel Dae Kim dans : ** Arena (2011) : TaigaLe film est sorti directement en DVD. ** Divergente 2 : L'Insurrection (2015) : Jack Kang ** Divergente 3 : Au-delà du mur : (2016) : Jack Kang * Henry Thomas dans : ** De si jolis chevaux (2000) : Lacey Rawlins ** Autour de Lucy (2001) : Barry * Adam Garcia dans : ** Coyote Girls (2000) : Kevin O'Connell ** Écarts de conduite (2002) : Jason * Josh Hartnett dans : ** La Chute du faucon noir (2001) : sergent Matt Eversmann ** Hollywood Homicide (2003) : K. C. Calden * Til Schweiger dans : ** Driven (2001) : Beau Brandenburg ** Les Dalton (2004) : Lucky Luke * Ben Affleck dans : ** La Somme de toutes les peurs (2002) : Jack Ryan ** Dérapages incontrôlés (2002) : Gavin Banek * Matthew Davis dans : ** Abîmes (2002) : Ensign Odell ** Blue Crush (2003) : Matt Tollman * Alessandro Nivola dans : ** Goal! (2005) : Gavin Harris ** Goal 2 : La Consécration (2006) : Gavin Harris * Jake Gyllenhaal dans : ** Jarhead : La Fin de l'innocence (2005) : Anthony « Swoff » Swofford ** Love, et autres drogues (2010) : Jamie Randall * 1993 : Les Allumés de Beverly Hills : Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly) * 1994 : Shopping : Billy (Jude Law) * 1994 : Leprechaun 2 : Ian (Adam Biesk) * 1995 : Leprechaun 3 : Scott McCoy (John GatinsLe film est sorti directement en VHS.) * 1995 : Le Maître des lieux : Monroe Hill (Nicholas Garrett) * 1996 : Larry Flynt : voix additionnelles * 1997 : Le Veilleur de nuit : Martin Bells (Ewan McGregor) * 1998 : Loin du paradis : Lewis McBride (Joaquin Phoenix) * 1999 : Carrie 2 : Jesse Ryan (Jason London) * 1999 : 35 heures, c'est déjà trop : Bill Lumbergh (Gary Cole) * 1999 : Collège Attitude : Guy Perkins (Jeremy Jordan) * 1999 : American Boys : Lance Harbor (Paul Walker) * 1999 : Trader : Henry Tan (Daniel York) * 1999 : Jackie Chan à Hong Kong : Albert (Tony Leung Chiu-wai) * 2000 : Road Trip : Josh Parker (Breckin Meyer) * 2000 : Fausses Rumeurs : Travis (Norman Reedus) * 2000 : U-571 : Ronald Parker (Rabbit), le torpilleur (Will Estes) * 2000 : The Watcher : le skater (Joseph Sikora) * 2000 : Dangereuse Séduction : Chris Campbell (James Franco) * 2000 : Amours chiennes : Jarocho (Gustavo Sanchez Parra) * 2000 : Le Plus Beau des combats : Jerry « Rev » Harris (Craig Kirkwood) * 2001 : À la rencontre de Forrester : Fly (Fly Williams III) * 2001 : D'Artagnan : D'Artagnan (Justin Chambers) * 2001 : Training Day : Paul (Dr. Dre) * 2001 : Délivre-nous du mal : David (Charlie O'Connell) * 2001 : Snow, Sex and Sun : Pig Pen (Derek Hamilton) * 2001 : Évolution : l'étudiant (Chris Wylde) * 2001 : 13 fantômes : Dennis Rafkin (Matthew Lillard) * 2001 : Princesse malgré elle : M. Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) * 2001 : Terre Neuve : Dennis Buggit (Jason Behr) * 2002 : Jackass, le film : Johnny Knoxville (lui-même) * 2002 : May : Adam Stubbs (Jeremy SistoEn France, le film est sorti en 2004.) * 2002 : 8 Mile : Wink (Eugene Byrd) * 2002 : Slackers : Jeff Davis (Michael Maronna) * 2003 : Espion mais pas trop ! : Mark Tobias (Ryan Reynolds) * 2003 : Il était une fois au Mexique... Desperado 2 : Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * 2003 : Les Témoins : Dan Blakeley (Ioan Gruffudd) * 2003 : Prisonniers du temps : Josh Stern (Ethan Embry) * 2003 : Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde : le William Mowett (Edward Woodall) * 2004 : Esprit libre : McGruff (Martin Hancock) * 2004 : Spartan : Davio (Robert Bella) et le prisonnier (Mark Pellegrino) * 2004 : Les Chroniques de Riddick : le pilote de Toombs (Terry Chen) * 2004 : Garden State : Kenny (Michael Weston) * 2004 : Le Terminal : Bobby Alima (Guillermo Díaz) * 2004 : Hellboy : Broom jeune (Kevin Trainor) * 2004 : Ray : un policier (Bill Breau) * 2005 : Orgueil et Préjugés : M. Bingley (Simon Woods) * 2005 : 8 mm 2 : Perversions fatales : Perry Harrington (Alex Scarlis) * 2005 : Quatre frères : Samir (Pablo Silveira) * 2005 : Lord of War : Vitali Orlov (Jared Leto) * 2006 : American Dreamz : Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) * 2006 : Toi et moi... et Dupree : Mark (Bill Hader) et lui-même (Lance Armstrong) * 2006 : Le Maître d'armes : Nong Jinsun (Dong Yong) * 2006 : Le Clown, le film : Zorbek (Götz Otto) * 2006 : Big Mamma 2 : Bishop (Christopher Michael Jones) * 2006 : Once : le guitariste et chanteur de rue (Glen Hansard) * 2007 : Shotgun Stories : Son Hayes (Michael Shannon) * 2007 : Maxi papa : Jamal Webber (Brian J. White) * 2007 : Terreur au 13e étage : Ritchie (Stephen Dorff) * 2007 : Paranoïak : l'officier Gutierrez (Jose Pablo Cantillo) * 2008 : Un mariage de rêve : Phillip Hurst (Christian Brassington) * 2008 : Yes Man : Norman (Rhys Darby) * 2009 : Meilleures Ennemies : Fletcher (Chris Pratt) * 2009 : Hyper Tension 2 : Venus (Efren Ramirez) * 2009 : Donnie Darko 2 : L'Héritage du sang : l'officier O'Dell (Bret Roberts) * 2009 : Le Cas 39 : Javier Ramirez (Philip Cabrita) * 2010 : L'Agence tous risques : Lynch (Patrick Wilson) * 2010 : Arthur 3 : La Guerre des deux mondes : Simon (Dashiell Eaves) * 2011 : Un jour : Ian (Rafe Spall) * 2011 : World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles : le caporal Jason Lockett (Cory Hardrict) * 2011 : S.W.A.T.: Firefight : Justin Kellogg (Nicholas Gonzalez) * 2011 : Bon à tirer (BAT) : Gary (Stephen Merchant) * 2011 : La Couleur des sentiments : Raleigh Leefolt (Shane McRae) * 2011 : Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune : un employé de la salle de courrier (Stephen Monroe Taylor) * 2012 : Underworld : Nouvelle Ère : l'inspecteur Sebastian (Michael Ealy) * 2012 : LOL USA : James (Jay Hernández) * 2012 : Elle s'appelle Ruby : Harry (Chris Messina) * 2013 : Sept psychopathes : Dennis (Kevin Corrigan) * 2013 : G.I. Joe : Conspiration : le directeur de la prison Nigel James (Walton Goggins) * 2014 : Fury : Grady Travis (Jon Bernthal) * 2014 : Gone Girl : Tommy O'Hara (Scoot McNairy) * 2014 : Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Piranha 2 3D : Andrew « Drew » Cunningham (Paul Scheer) * 2015 : The Stanford Prison Experiment : Matthew Townshend (James Frecheville) * 2016 : The Nice Guys : Perry l'avocat (Steve Wilder) * 2016 : Alleycats : Sid (Frederick Schmidt) * 2016 : Mascots : Mike Murray (Zach Woods) * 2016 : Bastille Day : Tom Luddy (Anatol Yusef) * 2017 : Sandy Wexler : lui-même (Pauly Shore) * 2017 : Attraction : Artiom (Alexandre Petrov) * 2017 : Blade of the Immortal : Taito Magatsu (Shin'nosuke Mitsushima) * 2017 : Kung Fu Yoga : Randall (Sonu Sood) * 2017 : Security : Vance (Liam McIntyre) * 2018 : Calibre : Marcus (Martin McCann) * 2019 : The Dirt : Ozzy Osbourne (Tony Cavalero) * 2019 : El Camino : Un film Breaking Bad : Skinny Pete (Charles Baker) Films d'animation * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu : [Kovu adulteLe film est sorti directement en VHS et DVD. * 2000 : Princesse Mononoké : Ashitaka * 2000 : Chicken Run : Rac (version cinéma) * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'océan : Polochon * 2000 : Dingo et Max 2 : Bobby * 2003 : Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust : Meier * 2004 : Bionicle 2 : La Légende de Metru Nui : Vakama * 2005 : Bob l'éponge, le film : voix supplémentaires * 2005 : Le Fil de la vie : Hal * 2007 : La Ferme en folie : Peck, le coq * 2007 : Bee Movie : Drôle d'abeille : Abeille Krelman, un moustique, le chauffeur du camion, le garde de la parade, un gardien et un journaliste * 2009 : Yona, la légende de l'oiseau-sans-aile : le père de Yona * 2010 : Megamind : Lord Scott, le père adoptif de Metro-Man * 2011 : Happy Feet 2 : Nestor * 2012 : Sammy 2 : Leopold« Fiche du doublage français du film » sur Allociné.fr, consulté le 5 août 2012. * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Duncan * 2017 : Hirune hime, rêves éveillés : Momotarô Morikawa * 2017 : Lou et l'Île aux sirènes : Fuguda * 2018 : Lego DC Super Heroes: The Flash : Arthur Curry / Aquaman * 2018 : Lego DC Super Heroes: Aquaman : Arthur Curry / Aquaman * 2018 : La Mort de Superman : Arthur Curry / Aquaman * 2018 : DC Super Hero Girls : Les Légendes de l'Atlantide : Arthur Curry / Aquaman * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Duncan * 2019 : Wonderland : Le Royaume sans pluie : Mr. Hyppocrate * 2019 : Promare : Galo Thymos Télévision Téléfilms * Andrew Garfield dans : ** The Red Riding Trilogy: 1974 (2009) : Eddie Dunford ** The Red Riding Trilogy: 1980 (2009) : Eddie Dunford ** The Red Riding Trilogy: 1983 (2009) : Eddie Dunford * Julian Weigend dans : ** La Catin (2011) : Ruppertus von Keilburg ** La Châtelaine (2012) : Janus Supertur ** La Loi du silence (2013) : Arno Petersen * Nial Matter dans : ** Docteur Dolittle 4 (2008) : Cole Fletcher ** Une dangereuse élève (2014) : Nicholas Howarth * Daniel Sunjata dans : ** Patricia Cornwell : Tolérance zéro (2010) : Win Garano ** Trompe-l'œil (2010) : Win Garano * 1988 : Le Piège de Vénus : Alfonso (David Ali Hamade) * 1995 : Accusée d'amour : Paul Preston (Jay Paulson) * 1996 : Un Père Noël de choc : Billy Jackson (Erik von Detten) * 1996 : Cœur de vengeance : Rick Connor (Peter Facinelli) * 1997 : La Promesse : Matthew Hallowell (Brendan Fletcher) * 1999 : Un don surnaturel : Bob (Sean O'Bryan) * 2000 : Démons et Merveilles : Griffelkin (Will Friedle) * 2002 : Earth vs the Spider : Quentin Kemmer (Devon Gummersall) * 2003 : Hélène de Troie : Hector (Daniel Lapaine) * 2006 : Un amour vulnérable : Hank (Brett Watson) * 2009 : Le Secret d'une sœur : Jace (Jon McLaren) * 2011 : Too Big to Fail : Débâcle à Wall Street : Jim Wilkinson (Topher Grace) * 2012 : Trois oncles et une fée : Alex Nagle (Daniel Eric Gold) * 2014 : Disparitions suspectes : Henry Parker (Cameron Mathison) Séries télévisées thumb|110px|Scott Wolf * Scott Wolf dans : (6 séries) ** Everwood (2005-2007) : Dr. Jake Hartman (38 épisodes) ** The Nine : 52 heures en enfer (2007) : Dr. Jeremy Kates (13 épisodes) ** V (2010-2012) : Chad Decker (22 épisodes) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2012) : Casey Stratton / Jonathan Cole (3 épisodes, saison 9) ** Perception (2013-2015) : Donnie Ryan (27 épisodes) ** The Night Shift (depuis 2015) : Dr. Scott Clemmens (22 épisodes) * Niall Matter dans : (4 séries) ** Eureka (2008-2013) : Zane Donavan (49 épisodes) ** Warehouse 13 (2010) : Gary Whitman (saison 1, épisode 8) ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2012) : Greg (5 épisodes) ** Les Portes du temps : Un nouveau monde (2013) : Evan Cross (13 épisodes) * Daniel Dae Kim dans : (4 séries) ** Lost : Les Disparus (2004-2010) : Jin-Soo Kwon (116 épisodes) ** Hawaii 5-0 (depuis 2010) : Chin Ho Kelly (168 épisodes - en cours) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2012) : Chin Ho Kelly (saison 3, épisode 21) ** MacGyver (2017) : Chin Ho Kelly (saison 1, épisode 18) * D. J. Cotrona dans : ** Windfall : Des dollars tombés du ciel (2006) : Sean Mathers (13 épisodes) ** Detroit 1-8-7 (2010-2011) : l'inspecteur John Stone (16 épisodes) ** Une nuit en enfer, la série (2014-2016) : Seth Gecko (30 épisodes) * Paul Scheer dans : ** The League (2009''Doublage tardif effectué en 2012.-2015) : Andre Nowzik (84 épisodes) ** ''Funny or Die Presents… (2011) : Barry / Lionel (6 épisodes) ** Burning Love (2013) : Robby Z (8 épisodes) * Jason Biggs dans : ** Sexe et Dépendances (2002) : Rick Steve (saison 1, épisode 11) ** The Good Wife (2012-2013) : Dylan Stack (2 épisodes) ** The Good Fight (2017) : Dylan Stack (saison 1, épisode 10) * Anatol Yusef dans : ** Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) : Meyer Lansky (31 épisodes) ** Southcliffe (2013) : Paul Gould (mini-série en 4 épisodes) ** Preacher (2016) : DeBlanc (10 épisodes) * David Oakes dans : ** The Borgias (2011-2012) : Juan Borgia (17 épisodes) ** The White Queen (2013) : George, duc de Clarence, frère d'Édouard IV d'Angleterre (mini-série, 7 épisodes) ** Victoria (depuis 2016) : le prince Ernest / Duc de Coburg (14 épisodes) * Paul Rudd dans : ** Burning Love (2013Diffusion tardive effectuée en 2015.) : Nate (3 épisodes) ** Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (2015) : Andy (8 épisodes) ** Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later (2017) : Andy Fleckner (6 épisodes) * Devon Gummersall dans : ** Relativity (1996-1997) : Jake Roth (17 épisodes) ** Mentalist (2014) : Gabriel Quinn (saison 6, épisode 12) * Sean Maher dans : ** Ryan Caulfield (1999) : Ryan Caulfield ** Mentalist (2010) : Wilson / Jasper (saison 2, épisode 12) * Christopher Kennedy Masterson dans : ** Malcolm (2001-2007) : Francis ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2012) : Josh Roland (saison 3, épisode 2) * Peter Facinelli dans : ** Fastlane (2003) : Van Ray ** Damages (2008) : Gregory Malina * Eric Winter dans : ** Des jours et des vies (2003-2007) : Rex Brady ** Witches of East End (2014-2015) : Dash Gardiner * Joey Slotnick dans : ** LAX (2005) : Warren ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2013) : Leo Quinn (saison 7, épisode 14) * Anthony Carrigan dans : ** Forgotten (2010) : Tyler Davies ** Gotham (2015) : Victor Zsasz[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/Gotham.html Fiche du doublage de la série Gotham] sur Doublage Séries Database, le 27 août 2015. (4 épisodes) * Charles Baker dans : ** Breaking Bad (2008-2013) : Skinny Pete (15 épisodes) ** Grimm (2016) : Dan Wells (saison 6, épisode 6) * Daniel Eric Gold dans : ** Ugly Betty (2010) : Matt Hartley ** Good Girls Revolt (2016) : Sam Rosenberg * 1996 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Flipper le dauphin : Dean Gregson (Scott Michaelson) (saison 2) * 1997-1998 : Sliders : Les Mondes parallèles : Colin Mallory (Charlie O'Connell) * 2000 : Shasta : Scott (Carmine Giovinazzo) * 2000 : Wasteland : Vandy (Eddie Mills) * 2000 : Normal, Ohio : Charlie Gamble (Greg Pitts) * 2000 : Legacy : Clay Logan (Jeremy Garrett) * 2001 : Les Médiums : Warren Day (Kevin J. O'Connor) * 2001 : Talents and Co : Seth Wallis (Garth HolcombeEn France, la série a été diffusée en 2008.) (40 épisodes) * 2001 : Angel : Wilson Christopher (Ken Marino) (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2002 : Dawson : Chris Hartford (Tac Fitzgerald) (saison 5, épisode 19) * 2002 : Roswell : Eric Hughes (Kristoffer Polaha) (saison 3, épisode 11) * 2003 : Dawson : Rich Rinaldi (Dana Ashbrook) (9 épisodes) * 2004 : La Caravane de l'étrange : Harlan Staub (Gabriel Mann) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2004 : Un sacré détective : ? ( ? ) * 2005 : Les Spécialistes : Investigation scientifique : Davide Testi (Stefano PesceEn France, la série a été diffusée en 2010.) (saisons 1 à 3) * 2006 : Into the West : Jethro Wheeler (Skeet Ulrich) * 2006 : Over There : sergent Chris « Scream » Silas (Erik Palladino) * 2006 : 15/A : Nate Bates (Tyler Hines) * 2007 : Preuve à l'appui : Ken Scott (Jonathan Scarfe) (saison 6, épisode 7) * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Steve Jablonski (Taylor Handley) (saison 3, épisode 16) * 2008 : Rome : Gaius Octavian Caesar (Simon Woods) (7 épisodes) * 2008 et 2009 : Underbelly : Nik Radev (Don Hany) (saison 1) et Trevor Haken (Dieter Brummer) (saison 2) * 2008 : Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Kyle Reese (Jonathan Jackson) (4 épisodes) * 2008 : Esprits criminels : Paul (Jim Parrack) (saison 2, épisode 21) * 2009 : Fallen : Gabriel, le chien qui parle (Doolittle) (voix uniquement) * 2010-2017 : Vampire Diaries : Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder) * 2010 : Better Off Ted : Lem Hewitt (Malcolm Barrett) * depuis 2010 : Sherlock : Jim Moriarty (Andrew Scott) * 2011 : The Defenders : Tony Velasco (Kuno Becker) (5 épisodes) * 2011 : Being Human : Tony DiPaulo (Dan Jeannotte) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2011-2014 : Sons of Anarchy : George « Ratboy » Sedgtraw (Niko Nicotera) (38 épisodes) * 2011 : Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef : Dr. Steve Shaw (Adam Rayner) (20 épisodes) * 2011 : Super Hero Family : M. Litchfield (Jason Antoon) (9 épisodes) * 2012 : Alcatraz : (James Pizzinato) (3 épisodes) * 2012 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : officier Slugger Jackson (Kristian Bruun) * 2013 : Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 : Mark Reynolds (Eric André) (26 épisodes) * 2013 : Monday Mornings : Dr. Sung Park (Keong Sim) * 2013 : Warehouse 13 : le ranger Evan Smith (Patrick John Flueger) (saison 4, épisode 12) * 2013 : Sacrifice : Ondrej Trávnícek (Vojtěch Kotek) (mini-série) * 2013 : Esprits criminels : Bobby Putnam (Jay Hayden) (saison 8, épisodes 10 et 12) * 2013 : Mob City : Hecky Nash (Simon Pegg) (2 épisodes) * 2014-2015 : Mistresses : Zack Kilmer (Jason Gerhardt) (8 épisodes) * 2014 : How I Met Your Mother : Justin (Brian McElhaney) (saison 9, épisode 17) * 2014-2015 : The McCarthys : Gerard McCarthy (Joey McIntyre) (16 épisodes) * 2015 : Sense8 : le directeur (Ari Brickman) * 2015-2016 : The Walking Dead : le leader des Wolves (Benedict Samuel) (5 épisodes) * 2016-2018 : Vikings : Halfdan le noir (Jasper Pääkkönen) (22 épisodes) * 2017 : Prison Break : Cross (T. J. Ramini) (2 épisodes) * 2017 : Sneaky Pete : Pete (Ethan Embry) * 2017 : Iron Fist : voix additionnelles * 2017 : L'Arme Fatale : Jake Voss (Linds Edwards) (saison 2, épisode 6) * 2018 : Mosaic : Eric Neill (Frederick Weller) (7 épisodes) * 2018 : Dynastie : Liam Ridley (Adam Huber) (5 épisodes) * 2018 : American Crime Story : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Trust : voix additionnelles Séries d'animation * 1994-1997 : Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit : Lexington * 2000-2002 : Lakmi et Boomy : Lakmi (62 épisodes) * 2002 : Disney's tous en boîte : Mortimer Mouse et un avocat * 2003-2005 : Ozzy et Drix : Ozzy * 2004 : Zoé Kézako : le papa de Zoé * 2005 : Friday Wear : Henry * 2007 : Death Note : Ray Penber * 2007 : Gurren Lagann : Kamina * 2008 : Rahan : Rahan * depuis 2010 : The Super Hero Squad Show : Wolverine * 2010-2017 : Wakfu : le prince Armand Sheran Charm et Jactance, le présentateur de Boufbowl * 2010 : Gundam 00 : Klaus Grado * 2010 : Scooby-Doo : Mystères associés : voix additionnelles * 2011 : Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas : Dohko de la Balance, Hypnos et Thanatos (saison 1) * 2015 : Les Grandes Grandes Vacances : Robert Bonhoure * depuis 2015 : We Bare Bears : Polaire * 2016 : Pokémon Générations : voix additionnelles * 2017 : La Garde du Roi lion : Kovu (saison 1, épisode 20) * depuis 2018 : Baki : Doyle Jeux vidéo * 2001 : The New Nightmare : Edward Carnby * 2002 : Shinobi : Hiruko * 2002 : Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets : Olivier Dubois, Tom Jedusor (Voldemort) * 2003 : Sly Raccoon : Sly Cooper * 2004 : Sly 2 : Association de voleurs : Sly Cooper * 2005 : Saint Seiya : Le Sanctuaire : Shiryu du Dragon, Aphrodite du Poisson et Ayor du Lion * 2005 : Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 - The Sith Lords : Atton Rand * 2005 : Sly 3 : Sly Cooper * 2006 : Desperate Housewives, le jeu : le Mari * 2006 : Anno 1701 : Randolph McCrane * 2006 : Driver: Parallel Lines : The Kid * 2006 : Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle : Otto et Knife * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Robert de Sablé * 2007 : BioShock : Bill McDonagh, Pierre Gobbi, Silas Cobb et Pablo Navarro * 2007 : The Witcher : Siegfried de Denesle * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Tom Holden * 2008 : Turok : Cowboy, Foster et Commandant * 2009 : Risen : Fincher * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Soris, cousin du héros (biographie : Elfe citadin) * 2009 : Uncharted 2: Among Thieves : Jeff * 2009 : Brütal Legend : Lars Halford * 2009 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : Simon « Ghost » Riley * 2009 : STALKER: Call of Pripyat : voix additionnelles * 2010 : Heavy Rain : Gordy Kramer, le braqueur du magasin d'Hassan * 2010 : Prison Break: The Conspiracy : Tom Paxton * 2010 : Starcraft II : Milo Kachinsky * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : BennyDoublé par Matthew Perry en version originale. * 2011 : PlayStation Move Heroes : Sly Cooper * 2011 : Duke Nukem Forever : le soldat d'EDF et voix diverses * 2012 : Resident Evil: Revelations : Parker Luciani * 2012 : Diablo III : le sorcier * 2012 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier : John Dmitri Kozak * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : Asura * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Sly Cooper * 2013 : Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps : Sly Cooper * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Firefly * 2013 : Tomb Raider : voix diverses * 2013 : Watch Dogs : voix additionnelles * 2013 : Splinter Cell: Blacklist : Le chef des Ingénieurs dans "Therminal Méthanier" * 2014 : League of Legends : voix des présentations de personnages (Focus) * 2014 : Lego Le Hobbit : Bard l'archer * 2014 : Far Cry 4 : Hurk * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Firefly * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Artanis * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Resident Evil 7: Biohazard : Clancy Jarvis et Alan * 2017 : L'Aventure Layton : Katrielle et la Conspiration des millionnaires : Sherl O.C. Kholmes * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : Maximus Boltagon * 2017 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : John Dmitri Kozak * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Fortnite : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Kingdom Come: Deliverance : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Far Cry 5 : Hurk Drubman Jr (jeu principal et DLC « Lost On Mars ») * 2018 : The Crew 2 : Tucker * 2018 : Marvel's Spider-Man : Électro * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Sargon et Brasidas * 2018 : Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 : Ruin * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Fallout 76 : Miguel Caldera * 2019 : Far Cry : New Dawn : Hurk Drubman Jr. * 2019 : Metro Exodus : « l'Idiot » * 2019 : Mortal Kombat 11 : Johnny Cage * 2019 : Apex Legends : Octane * 2019 : Man of Medan : Joe * 2019 : Borderlands 3 : Shiv * 2019 : Death Stranding : voix additionnelles Voix off * 2010-2013 : voix off de la chaîne 'Direct Star'Il présentait les bandes annonces ainsi que le classement Le Top Direct Star. À partir du 7 octobre 2012, date à laquelle Direct Star est devenue D17, les bandes annonces sont assurées par d'autres voix-off et il ne présente plus que le Top D17 jusqu'en mars 2013 puis a été remplacé par Marlène Duret. * 2010-2011 : Prouve-le ! : lui-même (Jamie Rickers) Notes et références Liens externes * Site officiel de Cédric Dumond * Cédric Dumond sur IMDb.com * Cédric Dumond sur Allociné.fr * Cédric Dumond sur Cinemotions * Voxographie détaillée de Cédric Dumond sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Cédric Dumond sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Cédric Dumond (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Cédric Dumond (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Cédric Dumond (animation) sur Anime News Network Dumond Cédric Catégorie:Naissance en 1969 Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Fiche sur Anime News Network Dumond Cédric